Aiden Mirch Socci
by Penny52143
Summary: Normal people don't die and then be reborn into the mafia but, when had Harry ever been normal. At least he has a father and a whole bunch of crazy aunts, uncles, and a twin older brother. Life can't be to bad then, right? Warning: drabble fic, slow updates, ooc, and crazy Vongola. I own nothing but idea and oc.


**Penny: A lot of people voted for Colonnello in my poll, I made this. I'm going to focus on Rising Moon since more people voted for Reborn, so updates won't happen as often like that fic will. Again I don't own anything.**

* * *

One last time. He only had to fight one more time, and he would be free from his burden of being the Boy-Who-Lived; he will be free from his life. All he had to do was walk up to Voldemort in the Forbidden Forest and he wouldn't have to see anyone else die for him. He just had to stand there while the killing curse came at him and die. It's that hard of a thing to do.

But, he had somehow failed to do the most simplest of things, and just stay dead. Nope he was for some reason he felt alive, his soul was taken from his body and shoved in a tiny, little, bitty, space where he couldn't see, and he was almost completely surrounded by something that was heavy and had a heartbeat.

When he tried to push the other body away from him, to give him space, the bigger body, would have a kicking fit for hours it seemed like, and wrap their arms (or what he thought were arms, as he couldn't open his eyes in this place) around him and would not let go. And Harry felt bad afterwards because it seemed the other being liked to be by him, and because whatever they were inside always seemed to be irritated when either of them moved. Although, Harry couldn't move much anyway as he was pretty close to half the size of the other being, in a tiny space.

Besides being enclosed in the place it was nice and warm, and sometimes he would hear someone humming a really nice tune, that always had him falling asleep within seconds. And the other being wasn't too bad to be around, he was squishy and warm, and made for an awesome pillow.

It seemed like forever, and at the same time a few days, before anything changed in their little world. While both of them were being lulled to sleep once again by a humming noise, both of them jolted as suddenly the humming stopped, and then the already snug area began to shrink.

At first it didn't shrink by much, but by enough that it hurt. Then it kept continuing far longer than he could fully understand. Till eventually the being that had been his constant companion since he got here, had slipped through what he would guess was an opening because one second he is surrounded by the comfort of the bigger being as they were pushed together, and now he was alone.

Harry if anything, was persistent, and so tried to follow his companion, but he couldn't. The area that the two of them had been in for who knows how long, and now been pushed down on him alone, without the bigger being taking the pressure.

He wanted to scream and cry at the same time, because it felt like he was being squeezed to death. Eventually, he slipped through the same exit as his buddy and landed in a pair of arms.

It was once he was out that he reached a dilemma. He couldn't breathe. In the other space he hadn't needed to breathe through his nose or mouth for some reason, but now it was required of him to do it himself, and he found he couldn't. And even if he couldn't he didn't have the energy to breath, he thought.

After all that time being squeezed, it seemed like it took all his energy with it. All he could do was lay in whosever arms he was in, and hope they did something for him. Because he didn't have the ability or the strength to keep living.

It was kind of ironic he thought, when his thoughts started to get disjointed from the lack of oxygen. That Voldemort couldn't kill him with the infamous killing curse, but he most likely could die from suffocation.

It was right before he let unconsciousness take him, that he felt something be placed on his face, and he finally took note of the hands that were touching him. He would have liked to have seen the people trying to save him.

(::)(::)(::)

It had been five years since the end of the Arcobaleno Curse, and two years since he had married his fiancé, Lal Mirch. Both of them were happy, and were always busy with Vongola and work, they rarely had time for each other, and they were fine with that, while they loved each other they enjoyed their jobs too much to quit.

It was during one day in December, that their lives together had taken a turn. At first they all thought Lal had a persistent stomach bug, and thought she should take it easy for a few days.

But a few days, became a few weeks, and eventually she relented and went to the infirmary, but not without a lot of curse words, and a huge fight. It was there that she got the news that changed both their lives and the lives of the people who knew them forever.

Lal was pregnant.

After the initial shock, and Lal trying to castrate him, both of them were happy. They had talked about having kids, and they both agreed that they wanted one boy, as girls, while they were strong, they need to be careful in the mafia world. And having multiple kids would be hard to keep track of and keep safe from both of their enemies.

Sure they planned to have them after the mafia world had settled down, with dame-Tsuna taking over Vongola, and he had gotten use to his body (he had only gotten his height and body back a year ago). But, there was no use complaining now. They had a child on the way, and had to get ready.

And they had a lot to learn. Like how do you change a diaper? How do you hold a baby? And all that stuff. But, they had learned quick how to make a baby bottle, as soon as Lal was off maternity leave she was going to be back in the field, and, therefore, couldn't feed the runt.

They already had a long list of babysitters and baby helpers. So both of them could still take missions, not as much as they use to, but they weren't going to be with the runt 24/7.

Colonnello was still excited to see his mini-me. He would be a great karate champion with the amount of kicks he could do when he wants to. He didn't say that to Lal's face, during these times because she was about to murder anyone who got near her, because of the mini-devil that kept kicking her lungs or bladder.

It was as they were getting the ultrasound, which one of these kicking episodes happened. And it was cool to see the mini-devil kick away. The whole time he was laughing away. While they weren't able to find out the gender of the mini-devil, it was still a cool experience.

Lal got her payback for all the times he made fun of her getting fat, waddling around, and how their kid loved to kick, by sending him off to get near impossible to find, food; it was only because of Reborn that he was able to find chocolate covered caviar mixed in a carton of dog food. To this day he still had a look of disgust at that particular craving.

And now came the time the both of them had been waiting for. The birth of their mini-devil. They were having Cayden/Cloye on the 31 of July. He was early by three weeks, but they had already planned ahead and had a room at Vongola Headquarters, to have a private room ready for them at any moment.

When they were in their car, driving to HQ he told Ryohei-san, to get ready for them as they were on their way. As soon as he pulled up the driveway, there was a wheelchair waiting for Lal with Ryohei and the perverted doctor.

When they got to the private room, the four of them and two sun flame nurses would be allowed in the room. Everyone else (dame-Tsuna, Reborn, Takashi, and Hayato) were to wait outside.

Cayden Leon Socci was born at 1834 hours, 31st of July. It was while Ryohei was getting Cayden clean that everything went wrong. Lal, who had lain down after Cayden came out, suddenly shot up, and gave a scream that chilled him to the bone.

"Lal, what's wrong, kora?!" he screamed. He never heard her sound so much in pain, and he has seen her with four bullet holes in her body, lacerations covering her body, and with ten different broken bones, and she didn't make a sound then.

"A-another, little, devil," she gasped out before, she dissolved into hysteric screaming. He was then promptly kicked out with his firstborn into the waiting area.

While they waited on Lal and the doctors to see about his second born (and what an unexpected event), he introduced everyone to Cayden. Even though he was just born, you could see that he took from his side of the gene pool. He had short spiky blond hair, blue eyes the exact shades as his, his nose, mouth, and ears were all his. But he had some of Lal too, the shape of his eyes, her chin, and at the moment was doing a perfect imitation of her when she was irritated.

But, he was only able to keep his thoughts from Lal for so long, and by the time Ryohei came out of the room five hours later holding another baby bundle, with a solemn look on his face, his world cracked.

He was then told that his second son (later he would name him Aiden Mirch Socci) was born at 2348 hours 31st of July, and his wife, his Lal, died at 2350 hours.


End file.
